Forum:Projects within Gintama Wiki (updated Apr 2010)
This is the updated list of Projects to be undertaken or have been done for Gintama Wikia, this shall take precedence over the earlier list at Forum:Projects within Gintama Wiki dated Sep 2009. Refer to earlier list for past details on individual projects. Users who are keen to help out in this Gintama Wikia in a more focused method may choose to take on any 1 of the following mini-projects: PROJECT A - main page layout # main page - to remain status quo for now, may explore new monaco skins at later stage # animanga footer - already in place, to remain status quo for now # to expand on Kintama section under Anime Synopsis page --> list out alter-ego names & jobs, & mug-shots if any PROJECT B - birthday templates # birthday templates - to remain status quo for now PROJECT C - Episode list tables # episode tables to be re-arranged into Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 & Season 4, instead of the current Year 2006, Year 2007 etc. # can perhaps explore whether both versions above can be retained? # Refer to Template:Ep-nav for the seasons break-down # table layout may need to re-design? # note the thumbnails next to episode numbers - only those episodes that have their own pages put up will have the thumbnails displayed on the table, therefore no episode page --> no thumbnail # info in the tables must remain, cannot be less, but can add more PROJECT D - Episode template # template done - refer to Episode 62 for sample # auto-template loading has been included in the 'Create New Episode Page' button on Gintama Episode List, instructions/documentation links also provided on same page PROJECT E - Seiyuu page # currently only categories done, e.g. Category:Sakaguchi_Kouichi # any other ideas? PROJECT F - Items featured in Gintama # ongoing, to carry on as it is for now, add more content PROJECT G - Locations & Settings # ongoing, to carry on as it is for now, add more content PROJECT H - OST OP & ED # bulk of the editing coming from User:Charlesg154 & User:Nukaru (thanks a lot, guys!), to carry on as it is for now # may have to explore how to display Otsuu and other minor theme songs, the OP & ED template may be too elaborate for these minor theme songs? # some video links have been dying again, to review # main OST page - boxes with 1 OP & 2 ED, to add in images/vertical bars to show episodes? # to explore how to allow voting for more than 1 song, current poll on the same page only allow 1 ED & 1 OP to be voted, seems unfair when there are 16 ED and 8 OP? PROJECT J - Trivia # User:Sakuyahime seems keen to take on the fighting scenes and their results, to carry on as it is for now, other users who wish to help on this please liase with User:Sakuyahime # add more content PROJECT K - Merchandise # ongoing, to carry on as it is for now # to get started on 'Collectibles' section # more Jump/Akamaru covers will be coming soon, may need to separate into another page, to decide later # update DVD sale-date from Japanese wikipedia, still missing Hedoro DVD cover for season 1 # Anthology series to be updated (unofficial boy-love series) # missing book covers to be tracked down, some tankoubon covers are Chinese, to be replaced with Japanese versions where available # game titles to add more description, missing titles etc PROJECT L - Vote for Favourite Character poll # done & ongoing, re-designed as vote for top-10 favourite Forum:Top-10 Favourite Gintama Characters PROJECT M - Manual of style # ongoing, very bare at the moment # need to create list of all templates used in this wikia, currently more than 2,000 pages to 'service' about 400 articles, so quite a lot of templates! PROJECT N - List of Characters / Characters related articles # done, character template auto-loaded when users click on 'Create New Character Page' at List_of_Gintama_Characters, instructions/documentation also listed on same page # to add all the missing characters thumbnails # to create missing character pages # update missing or outdated navigation panels at the bottom of all character pages, refer to bottom of Sakata Gintoki page as sample # may have to consider setting up a special page just for all the 'Guest Appearance' characters, i.e. one-off characters like Pony-chan and Chinkasu Samurai, basically characters without biodata listed in the 2 official Gintama character books # migrate all thumbnail galleries using the Gintama:Navbox template to tag PROJECT P - Banner design # 1 contestant who submitted did not respond to queries, new banner is up already # to review banner design every Gintama Wikia anniversary on 22 March PROJECT Z - Historical Precedents # major undertaking, not sure how to set up the framework yet, any suggestions are welcome # one-to-one character vs. historical precedent paragraphs, e.g. Kondou Isao --> Kondou Isami # to include some real-life photos such as the original Shinsengumi's HQ, Saigou/Tokugawa statues, monuments for locations # to outline the general civil war & Joui war, Matthew Perry's landing, # main shinsengumi incidents to include thus far are Rokkaku and Ikedaya incidents, check for sumiya Feel free to append any other suggestions/comments below this ~~Gin-san (Talk) 04:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC)